<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But Then: Two Vials by Sabis_dream_world</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514412">But Then: Two Vials</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world'>Sabis_dream_world</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Immortality, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When faced with the choice of immortality, Ianto has a difficult choice to make for the sake of love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But Then: Two Vials</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto stood before the table. Two vials sat atop it. He had been given a choice – drink the blue one and be immortal, drink the red one and continue being mortal. He wasn’t one to make rash decisions and he certainly hated the idea of living forever. Any time in the past he would have automatically taken the mortal vial. He never quite understood people’s obsession with immortality. But…then the met Jack. In many ways, getting to know Jack had persuaded him even more that immortality wasn’t something to be coveted. But…then he fell in love with Jack. That’s when rationality took a step aside and emotions hit him full on. All he could think of was Jack. He reflected on all those years of secretly watching him alone in his office, his face sad. What a lonely existence. He thought of growing old with a young Jack – it wasn’t the age appearance or his own death that scared him. No, it was the idea of leaving Jack alone. Before he gets a chance to regret his decision, he picks up the blue one and downs it.</p>
<p>“Why would you do that, Ianto!” Jack yells at him when he finds out about Ianto’s newfound immortality.</p>
<p>“Jack.” Ianto says calmly, having expected a negative reaction.</p>
<p>“You think it’s fun?” Jack exclaims.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t.”</p>
<p>“Then why would you do it?! It’s misery!” Jack throws his hands into the air.</p>
<p>“Because I love you Jack. Plain and simple.” Ianto explains.</p>
<p>“All that…all this…this hardship that comes with immortality…for love…for me?” Jack asks quietly and with uncertainty.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“But I don’t know if I can—” Jack begins.</p>
<p>“Jack. I know you. Arguably better than anyone. I’m not telling you to be with me for the rest of your existence. I’m not telling you to only be with me. I’m telling you that I will be by your side in whatever capacity you want me because I love you.” Ianto explains.</p>
<p>Jack throws himself into Ianto’s arms and kisses him passionately.</p>
<p>If it were up to Ianto, he would hold Jack in his arms and never let him go. He’ll follow his captain anywhere.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>